Harry's Professor Harem
by DarkSorcerer888
Summary: Catch a glimpse of Harry's life as he protects his Neko friend from those who want to kill her and builds a harem from the female Professors at Hogwarts.


Hermione's life took a turn for the worse in her second year, when a botched Polyjuice Potion turned her into a cat girl. All Madam Pomfrey could do was teach her how to vanish hair where it was not wanted. Her ears, tail, and three sets of tits remained. If it wasn't for the love and support of her best friend and secret crush, Harry Potter, she didn't think her sanity would be intact.

Harry now followed Hermione wherever she went. Unknown to the two of them, a special bond was forming between the two of them. At the end of the schoolyear, Hermione balked at the prospect of being separated from Harry, so she strong-armed her parents into allowing him to stay at her house.

Harry and Hermione kept getting closer, from sharing a house to sharing a bed. Dan chuckled and said, "I remember when I was a teen." Harry and Hermione never went beyond snuggling tho, and Hermione entered her third year a reluctant virgin.

When Hermione attempted to take all of the electives, Harry refused point blank to allow it. "Divination is rubbish, Muggle Studies is useless, and you can easily take the three remaining electives with me." Harry was adamant, so Hermione reluctantly gave up Divination and Muggle Studies.

Arithmancy was the closest thing to muggle math that existed in wizarding Britian. Harry and Hermione excelled at the course, as expected. Professor Vector was quite proud to teach the boy-who-lived, and thus offered to help him whenever the opportunity arose, and Hermione was Hermione.

Ancient Runes with Professor Babbling was a different story. Babbling was an extreme pure blood bigot, and if Harry hadn't threatened to drop the course if the Professor's attitude towards his best friend didn't improve, Hermione may have had to drop the class. Luckily for Hermione, Professor Babbling was quite aware of how poorly having the boy-who-lived drop her class would look on her teaching record.

Harry and Hermione were quite happy with Professor Lupin as their DADA instructor. Unlike Lockhart, he had knowledge and skill, and unlike Quirrel, they could understand what he was saying. Harry soon learned that Moony was one of his father's friends, and thus visited Remus for tea and stories of his father's school days.

Harry constantly defended Hermione from people like Malfoy, who thought her to be a filthy creature that needed to be put down. Harry once had to push Hermione out of the way of a green killing curse, which hit him instead, but he shocked the caster by shrugging it off. "The killing curse, huh? How absolutely useless."

"It's only useless on you, Potter," complained the seventh year Slytherin.

"Yeah, so why did you think that you could hit Hermione with it? She's always with the one person that the killing curse won't kill, me." Said Harry.

One day, Hermione pointed out how Professor Vector looked at him. She hypothesized that the professor fancied him, so she told him to go talk to her. Harry, curious at Professor Vector's supposed feelings for him, knocked on the door of the Professor's office.

"Come in," said Professor Vector. She was sitting at her desk with Professor Babbling. It appeared that they were discussing something. "What can I do for you, Mr. Potter?"

"Yes, Mr. Potter, what can your favorite professors do for you?" asked Babbling.

"You, Professor Babbling, can get on your knees and suck my cock like the rude pureblood whore you are," snarked Harry, still angry about how the Professor had looked down on Hermione due to her parentage. The Professor in question shrugged before getting down on her knees and pulling down Harry's zipper, releasing his member. Harry groaned as she took him into her mouth. "That's right, bitch, pleasuring your betters is the only thing a pureblood whore like you is good for. You are worth less than the scum on Hermione's dragon hide boots. Hermione is worth ten of you. Learn your place, bitch." Harry grunted as he released his load into her mouth. "On your hands and knees, bitch. You're going to learn that pureblood whores like you are only good for the pleasure that their tight holes provide to their betters." Professor Babbling got down on her hands and knees, preparing for what was to come.

Professor Babbling felt the tip of Harry's rod prod her back door. She relaxed as he shoved his length into her rectum. She moaned as she was sodomized by the young hero. His cock stretched her completely. She couldn't hold in her screams as he pulled out and slammed back in again and again. Her prostate was on fire, her nerve clusters overloaded as she was ruthlessly sodomized by her hero. He grunted as he released his load into her rectum, pulling out for a moment before spearing into her pussy. Her screams and moans grew loud as he fucked her final hole. When he released his seed into her womb, knocking her up, she let out a satisfied groan.

"Professor Vector, do you think the bitch has learned her lesson?" asked Harry.

"If the lesson is: never fuck with Harry Potter, unless you want to be fucked _by_ Harry Potter, I'd say yes," giggled Septima. Harry slapped his favorite professor's ass playfully. "Oh, yeah, Harry. Spank me. I've been a naughty slut, getting off on you fucking my best friend." Harry continued to spank his favorite professor, until her ass was raw. He then prodded her puckered asshole with his tip. "Sodomize me!" demanded the professor. Harry obliged, shoving his length into his favorite professor's rectum. He was in heaven as he sodomized his favorite professor. He wasn't as rough with her as he had been with the bitch. He grunted as he released his load into his favorite professor's rectum. He pulled out for a moment before shoving into his favorite professor's pussy. "Fuck yeah, fuck me." His favorite professor moaned in pleasure as he fucked her. When he released his load into the womb of his favorite professor, knocking her up, she let out a satisfied sigh. "I love you, Harry."

"I love you too, Septima," replied Harry, kissing her on the lips.

"What about me?" pouted Professor Babbling.

"I love your ass," replied Harry.

"Close enough," sighed Professor Babbling. "You could fuck your way thru the female staff, members, if you wanted."

"If Septima allows it, I will," said Harry, "Septima, as per the old ways, I hereby beg thee for thy hand in marriage."

"Of course I'll marry you, Harry," gushed Septima. "Bathsheba will be my maid of honor."

"Bathsheba will also be bound to House Potter as the Lord's consort," said Harry.

"Go, Harry, the other female teachers at Hogwarts will want to thank you for saving their asses from the dark lord all those years ago," said Septima.

"I'll be sure to claim those fine asses myself," said Harry as he left Septima's office.

"So, how did it go?" asked Hermione. "Did you fuck Septima?"

"Not only that, she agreed to marry me," said Harry.

"You better marry me too," growled Hermione.

"Of course," replied Harry. "Now I'm off to claim some fine asses."

"Good luck with that," smirked Hermione, before heading off.

Harry found Minerva in her office. The cat animagus was doing paperwork and barely noticed Harry enter. Little did she know that Harry planned to rock her world.

"Greetings, Mr. Potter, what may I do for you?" asked Minerva.

"You may get on your knees and suck my cock, bitch," replied Harry. Minerva complied, dropping to her knees and taking Harry into her mouth. "Damn it, such a good little cocksucker you are." Harry grunted as he released his load into her mouth. "On your hands and knees, bitch."

Harry sodomized and fucked Minerva, impregnating her with his seed. "Good kitties get treats," he said. Minerva winked saucily. He gave his professor a hug and kissed her.

"Stay with me," begged Minerva as he made to leave. He kissed her again before sitting on her chair, pulling her down into his lap.


End file.
